


Who Will Save You Now

by matteour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteour/pseuds/matteour
Summary: На дворе тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятый год. Двое прорываются сквозь ночную духоту Лондона. Один носит в душе устаревшее "Боже, храни королеву", в другом — цветет чума двадцатого века.





	Who Will Save You Now

Ночь веет тяжелой жарой, а вместе с ней выдыхает постиндустриальный город. Огни Лондона желтыми, белыми, розовыми бликами скользят по шлему. Впереди развеваются волосы Сириуса, позади — флаг Великобритании. Ремус бессмысленным взглядом смотрит на проплывающие мимо дома, обнимая Блэка со спины. Озябшие кончики пальцев он прячет под кожаной курткой и чувствует, как сильно вспотел его бойфренд. Духота июльской ночи раскаляет грубый металл мощного, породистого байка, а Ремус плотно жмется к спине Сириуса, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. Его жизнь, наполненная синдромом приобретенного иммунного дефицита, переливается всеми оттенками серого. Жизнь, толком не успевшая начаться, уже летит под откос. 

С самого детства, пока другие дети хотели стать президентами и космонавтами, Ремус мечтал работать учителем. А может позволить себе только заплеванную забегаловку, которая по иронии судьбы представляет большую опасность для него, чем он для детей. И если бы Ремусу платили каждый раз, когда он слышал в свою сторону обидные "педик" и "наркоман", ему не пришлось бы работать ни дня. Никто и никогда не задумывается, что причиной заражения СПИДом могло быть переливание крови. 

Сириус, рисуясь перед любовником, обгоняет баснословно дорогие автомобили и самодовольно, задиристо показывает каждому водителю средний палец. Порвав все связи с семьей, молодой Блэк впервые ощутил опьянение свободой. Такое послевкусие оставляют только губы Люпина, и никакой алкоголь с этим не сравнится. Требующая бунта душа рвется впереди мотоцикла, и только руки Ремуса удерживают ее на месте.

Люпин дышит неглубоко и часто, чувствуя, как под ладонью сильно и неукротимо бьется чужое сердце. Склонный к излишней рефлексии, он тихо размышляет, почему Блэк, красивый, бойкий, выбрал его, незаметного и больного. Почему он не уходит, ведь так было бы намного легче обоим. Какой бы сильной не была их недолговечная любовь, а так и не прошедший юношеский максимализм не поможет кормить двоих на одну зарплату официанта. А эгоистично отказавшийся от наследства Сириус продаст скорее почку, чем мотоцикл. Уязвленное самолюбие не позволит ему найти работу. В этом месяце их выселяют из квартиры. Порой Блэк бывает упертой сукой не хуже своей матери.

Ремус продолжает делать вид, что все в порядке, но с каждым днем это становится все тяжелее. Ремус четыре года живет со своим диагнозом, с Сириусом — три, и что начало убивать его первым, определить уже невозможно.

Блэк глуповато улыбается, ловит дуновение ветра на коже и открыто радуется своему счастью. Он не привык замыкаться в себе, детство все еще тянется за ним едва заметным шлейфом: кислотно-зеленые шнурки, яркая наклейка "God save the Queen" на единственном шлеме и собачья привязанность к Ремусу, которую так легко спутать с любовью. Не способный как следует позаботиться о себе, он видел потребность в том, чтобы лелеять, нежить, опекать буквально тающего на глазах Люпина. Это особый сорт эгоизма. Топливо, без которого его интерес и все теплые чувства увядали бы вместе с Ремусом. 

Двадцать два года — не тот возраст, когда человек должен задуматься о смерти. И уж тем более не тот возраст, чтобы умирать. Ремус знает, что его может убить любая пылинка. Сириус лишь смеется, прижимая хрупкое тело к своей груди. И мысли о том, что Люпина может не стать уже завтра, не посещали его голову ни разу.

И никто не рассудит, чьей вины в этой ситуации больше: того, кто так и не снял с носа розовые очки, или того, кто давно поставил на себе крест.

Мотоцикл съезжает с трассы, пересекает жидкую рощицу, а затем останавливается и утихает у небольшого, очень уютного коттеджа. Поттеры давно предлагали немного пожить у них.

Ремус снимает шлем и облизывает губы, покрытые липкой пленкой от горячего дыхания и нагретого пластика. Сириус обхватывает ладонями его бледное, покрытое пятнами лицо и целует. 

Люпин недовольно мычит, и, уперевшись руками в чужие плечи, отстраняется.

— Ремми, детка, СПИД через поцелуй не передается, — Сириус ободряюще улыбается, а Ремусу от такой недальновидности хочется плакать. 

Блэк осознает свою ошибку, понимает, что обидел человека, которого любит, едва ли не прямым текстом назвав его "заразным", и тяжелое, гнетущее чувство стыда накрывает его с головой. 

Ремус любит этого эгоиста, но любовь не занимает первое место в перечне его приоритетов. Ремус тоже конченный эгоист.

Неловкая пауза звенит похоронным маршем, и чтобы развеять ее и чем-то занять руки, Блэк стучит в дверь. Открывает им немного простывший, но довольный Джеймс. Откуда-то с кухни доносится уверенный детский лепет и женский смех. И Ремус, и Сириус не без удовлетворения понимают, что у Поттеров все хорошо.

Люпин жмет руку Джеймсу, тепло улыбаясь старому другу, и уходит к Лили и маленькому Гарри, которому через пару недель исполнится год. 

Лили безумно красива, насколько может быть красива молодая мать. От нее веет домашним покоем, которого Ремусу так не хватало в последние годы. Лили ни в чем его не винит и не напоминает ему о болезни. Гарри тянет к нему ручки, весело смеется. А Ремус забывает и про СПИД, и про все другие проблемы. Только в доме Поттеров он чувствует себя полноценным. И только в доме Поттеров внутри Ремуса рождается тихая тоска. Своих детей у него никогда не будет.

Лили говорит: "Он любит тебя, Ремус."  
Ремус молчит и смотрит на Гарри пустыми глазами. Встречаться взглядом с Лили ему почему-то невыносимо. Мысли роятся внутри, и сегодня Люпину совсем не хочется чувствовать себя пострадавшим и безнадежно больным. 

Посиделки за чашкой чая заканчиваются ближе к ночи. Сириус возвращается в то же время с чашки бурбона. Быстро скинув лишнюю одежду, Блэк прижимается горячей кожей к худой веснушчатой спине. Люпин в полудреме поворачивается и чувствует на губах сладкий привкус бренди — Блэк дышит глубоко и спокойно. Ремус ласково улыбается, прижимаясь к чужой груди. Разморенный ото сна и разговора по душам, он хладнокровно и по-настоящему любит Сириуса. Сириус задыхается от щенячьего восторга.

Поцелуй выходит смазанным и окрашенным до противного теплым, приторным вкусом алкоголя, но Ремус не жалуется. Сириус продолжает целовать глубоко и страстно, вылизывая рот любовника, и даже не подозревает насколько его любовь губительна, пусть даже и в одну сторону.

СПИД не передается через поцелуй.

Через поцелуй передается простуда.


End file.
